This proposal is concerned with the isolation, characterization and synthesis of the antihypertensive principles from Eucommia uloides bark; asymmetric syntheses using chiral sulfoxides; and the synthesis of thromboxanes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: F. C. Huang, L. F. Hsu Lee, R. S. D. Mittal, P. R. Ravikumar, J. A. Chan, C. J. Sih, E. Caspi and C. R. Eck, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 4144 (1975). C. J. Sih, P. R. Ravikumar, F. C. Huang, C. Buckner and H. Whitlock, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98, 5412 (1976).